seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique D. Youx
Dominique D. Youx '(ドミニクド・ユークス ''Dominiku D. Yūkusu) is a former Revolutionary Army officer and is the first mate and sniper of the notorious pirate crew called the Blacksmith Pirates, he hails from West Blue and is a side protagonist of the fanmade series that is called One Soul. Appearance The most notable thing about Dominique are his scars inflicted by Jacquotte, this scars can be seen throughout his body (and his face when angered). Dominique a tall, muscular man with dyed red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Dominique also sports a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit.. After the timeskip his hair is black, long and spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides, he has a more clean eloquent dress sense and always elects to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, black pants, a loosely knotted tieadorned with a few feathers and beads and black combat boots. He also has tattooed a black Roman numeral X to both his shoulders with laced up boots adorning his feet, strangely he has no gun holster so it is unknown where he draws his guns from. Personality Dominique usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a exaggerated and comical style. He tends to smile whenever he his fighting a powerful and/or interesting opponent, it has been (wrongly) stated that the only emotions that Dominique is capable of feeling are rage, excitement and disgust. He usually shows blatant disregard for other people and is very selfish, he is almost on bad terms with anyone and always decides to not make friends with the people he meets. Despite usually being a wild and violent fighter, Dominique has shown levelheadedness in numerous of his fights, he is actually quite smart and is capable of reaction to the situations in an instant. Bounty |} Tropes A The Alcoholic Awesomeness by Analysis Anti-Hero B BFS The Blacksmith Beam Spam Berserk Button C Casual Danger Dialog Charles Atlas Superpower The Chessmaster Cold Sniper Coat Cape D Dark and Troubled Past Dual Wielding The Dreaded Deep Sleep Don't You Dare Pity Me! E Elites Are More Glamorous Energy Ball F Flash Step G Gangsta Style Guns Akimbo The Gunslinger H Hair Decorations Happily Adopted J Jerk with a Heart of Gold Jerkass P Perpetual Frowner Person of Mass Destruction M My Greatest Failure N Nerves of Steel S Scars Are Forever Slasher Smile T Tall, Dark, and Handsome W With Friends Like These... Quotes * "You say shadows are dark, that they herald evil; and impurities. But tell me - can you make a shadow without light?" * "If I can't shoot then I'll punch. If I can't punch then I'll kick. If I can't kick then I'll bite. If all else fail in battle go out with a bang!" * "Because of men like me there is no peace? Bullshit. There are no men like me, I'm one of a kind, admiral." * "The difference between a villain and a hero is that a hero is allowed to kill people, take that away and he's just a murdering, scheming piece of trash." * ''"If you think that in this world justice '''always prevails then you haven't been paying attention Tora, give up of your stupid fits of gallantry and open your eyes to the real world!" '' Gallery giphy.gif|Dominique releasing heat. Older_Mitsuru_Fire_dragon_fist_BD1.gif|Dominique using his heat ability to punch. bef5cedf39e94cb9875ceed17059d95c.gif|Dominique using his cold abilities BlondAmpleBobwhite.gif|Dominique using his heat and cold abilities in conjuction. hitman_future_xanxus.jpg|Dominique with his Gun's. tumblr_static_shoot.gif|Dominique firing rounds. tumblr_lsvfw2r3Es1qed4wo.gif|Dominique's gun charging and shooting. 14 - 1.gif|Dominique revealing his gun's. Xanxus.full.294689.jpg|Dominique sitting on his chair. tumblr_n52k41bB991r9683no1_500.png|Dominique's scars appearing. Xanxus_Gun.png|Close up of the Hien Jū. Trivia * Although he has the Will of D, Dominique himself does not know that and therefore believes that his name is Dominique Youx (which omits the D). * Dominique has no family and was orphaned by the Ohara Tragedy, however he was saved from being killed by Sengoku who was a prominent Marine at the time and was adopted by him. * He was trained in hand to hand combat by Garp and has even met the main character of One Piece; Monkey D. Luffy and was good friends with Ace. * Alhough he was orphaned by a Buster Call, Dominique's parent were World Nobles that were kind to normal poor people and ended being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Dominique at first didn't know at first but he later found out. Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki User Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marksman Category:Former Revolutionary